


Dear Scorpius

by livwrites



Series: Scorose [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: HPFT, Epistolary, F/M, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6482404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livwrites/pseuds/livwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dear Scorpius,</p><p>I love you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Scorpius

vi.  
  
  
  
Dear Scorpius,  
  
I miss you.  
  
You've only been buried for a week and I still can't accept that you're gone.  
  
Victoire suggested that I write you a letter telling you about what I'm doing after your death. I'm not doing anything. All I feel is grief.  
  
I hate being alone. People came to say how sorry they were about your death. They called me Mrs. Malfoy.  
  
All I can think about is how Mr. Malfoy should still be alive, standing beside me.  
  
Love,  
  
Rose  
  
  
i.  
  
  
  
Dear Scorpius,  
  
I've seen you, sitting by yourself a lot, and you look lonely. How come you don't have any friends?  
  
Ok, so I've just had a talk with my cousin Albus and he told me that you can't just ask people why they don't have friends. So you should be friends with us! We're really very friendly, even though Albus makes fun of me and says I talk a lot.  
  
You seemed very surprised at being Sorted into Ravenclaw. My dad says that your family's always gone into Slytherin. I don't really see what's wrong with that, but he made some comment about dark wizards and curses before my mom told him to be quiet. She even used his full name and rolled his eyes.  
  
I really think that we should be friends! Come meet us in the common room before breakfast tomorrow, or during breakfast, or whenever! We don't bite!  
  
From,  
  
Rose  
  
  
v.  
  
  
  
Dear Scorpius,  
  
Where are we going to live? I'd like somewhere quiet, in the countryside, where we can have peace and quiet. Your job as an Auror is busy enough as it is.  
  
We can have a small cottage (or a big cottage!), somewhere nice, like in Kent? As long as we find a magical population somewhere we should be fine. With my family, having neighbours who won't question the existence of a Quidditch pitch is an important thing.  
  
I really hope that you're keeping yourself safe while you're overseas. I'd really hate for anything to happen to you while you're on duty. Please stay safe and come back to your wife, so we can figure out residency plans. I love my parents but I'd like to live on my own now that I'm married.  
  
With love,  
  
Rose  
  
  
ii.  
  
  
  
Dear Scorpius,  
  
I've talked for a bit with my aunt and uncle and my parents. Would you like to come over and visit during the summer? I know it's only the Easter break, but Albus and I already miss you. Yes, we have lots of family, but they aren't quite the same as friends. Please give this letter to your mum and dad and they can owl my parents back.  
  
What I'd like to do is have you over for the entire summer, but I don't think my parents would allow that. I think my dad in particular would be particularly leery of having a boy not related to me being in the house all day without any supervision.  
  
I just realized that I might be scaring you off. My dad is amazing. He works at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes with my uncle George. He's just a little protective of me (which is completely unnecessary, I might add - I can protect myself just fine). I think you'll get along with him just fine.  
  
From,  
  
Rose  
  
  
iii.  
  
  
  
Dear Scorpius,  
  
I'm throwing tradition out the window here and I don't really care.  
  
The years that we've been together have been amazing. I have loved every minute of our relationship, from when we first started dating to now.  
  
I want to love every minute of our relationship, now and in the future. You know just as well as I do that I don't really do cute romantic stuff like other couples. We wouldn't have been caught dead in Madam Puddifoot's when we were at Hogwarts, and that's just how we liked it.  
  
So, Scorpius Malfoy, will you marry me?  
  
With all my love,  
  
Rose  
  
  
iv.  
  
  
  
Dear Scorpius,  
  
I'm pregnant!  
  
According to the Healer at St Poppy's, I've been carrying for two months. My due date is in mid-June.  
  
I'm so excited to be a mother! I know it's something we've been wanting for a long time now and it's finally happened!  
  
Love,  
  
Rose


End file.
